Dismoi si tu m'aimes
by Kiwipon
Summary: Quand Naruto âgé de 8 ans rencontre une petite fille qui va changer sa vie. Première fic... One Shot


Attention : première fanfic de toute ma jeune vie, indulgence ! Naruo a 8 ans, avec un caractère glacial (voyez Sasuke) et rencontre son premier amour (inventé) qui lui apprendra l'espoir...

Dis moi si tu m'aimes...

La nuit tombe sur Konoha. Les marchands ferment boutique, les ninjas rentrent de mission, les rues se vident peu à peu. Bientôt, la ville est déserte, à une exception près : un petit garçon est assis sur un toit, son regard bleu levé vers la lune, les cheveux blonds illuminés par sa clarté pâle et laiteuse.

«Papa, pourquoi le garçon est tout seeeul ?

-Tais-toi, Shizuka, c'est comme ça, je te l'ai dit. Ne t'avise pas de l'approcher.

-Mais...

-Viens, nous rentrons, il est tard.»

Déçue, la petite fille leva un dernier regard vers le toit, gravant une dernière fois le mystérieux garçon dans sa mémoire. A cet instant, il détourna soudain la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Aucun bruit n'avait brisé la quiétude de la nuit, et pas un seul mouvement ne les avait agités, mais, malgré tout, ils l'avaient ressenti. Ce souffle nommé Amour.

Une gamine court dans la nuit. Elle frisonne, le vent glacial de l'hiver s'engouffrant dans le peu de vêtements qu'elle a enfilés en toute hâte. Elle se dirige vers le lieu où elle L'a vu. Aucun enfant n'a la moindre information sur lui, ni nom, ni adresse, ni âge. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'Il la fascine.

Shizuka s'arrête dans la rue qu'elle a parcourue plus tôt cette nuit-là avec son père, essoufflée, découragée. C'était prévisible : il est parti. pourtant, elle entretenait le rêve de le revoir, essayant sans cesse d'imaginer un sourire sur ses lèvres. Comme son visage s'éclairerait alors !

«Tu es encore là ?»

La petite fille se retourne vivement. Celui qui vient de parler de cette voix triste est le garçon. Son esprit s'embue, plus rien ne compte, Il est tout pour elle, à présent. Rougissante, elle répond d'un soupir :

«Je... je voulais te revoir...»

Il paraît surpris. Elle lui sourit :

«Shizuka Hadaki. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?»

La petite fille lui tend la main. Complètement perdu, et un peu réticent, l'inconnu répond :

«Je suis Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki»

Les deux enfants marchent dans la ville. Shizuka parle, son compagnon écoute. "C'est agréable, se dit-elle, de se sentir entendue."

«J'ai huit ans en mai, et toi ?

-Hein ?»

Pris au dépourvu, il semble un peu paniqué.

«Je te demande juste ton âge. Mais si tu ne veux pas me dire...

-Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ?»

Le ton est tranchant, glacial. La petite fille ne comprend pas.

«C'est un défi ? Un pari fait avec tes amis ? Qui tiendrait le plus longtemps avec le "monstre" ?»

Horrifiée, elle lui attrape le bras, dans un réflexe rassurant.

«Non ! Non, non et non ! Je veux te connaître ! Savoir qui tu es ! Parce que je t'...

- Vraiment !»

Il l'avait coupée sans se soucier de la fin de sa phrase. Il semble parfaitement déboussolé.

«Je ne sais rien de ce que tu as subi, reprend Shizuka, mais si on a des problèmes, il faut les partager, d'accord ?»

Silencieux, il tourne à nouveau ses yeux azurs vers elle. Quelques secondes qui paraissent la plus longue des éternité coulent. La petite fille retient sa respiration, et sent à peine les larmes perler au coin de ses cils.

Puis il prend sa main, la serre. Il murmure :

«Tu viens de sauver mon coeur...»

Et sourit. Dans cet unique sourire, Shizuka perçoit sa tristesse et son désespoir trop longtemps accumulés, mais aussi sa joie nouvelle, éclatante. Naruto vient ainsi de lui offrir le plus beau des cadeaux.

Les nuits suivantes, ils se voient toujours en cachette. Ils apprennent à se connaitre, se racontant mutuellement leurs vies.

Shizuka, fille de ninja, est vouée à un destin de kunoichi. Ayant commencé à apprendre l'art du combat dès son plus jeune âge, la petite fille aux yeux amande confie les difficultés qu'elle rencontre sur sa route.

Naruto, étudiant à l'académie, compte lui aussi devenir shinobi. Mais il a toujours été seul. Des adultes, il reçoit du mépris et des enfants de la froideur. Aussi, il a appris à se forger un coeur dur en public, qui se brise dans le silence de sa solitude. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il est comme les autres, pourtant.

Et, au fil de leurs heures de veille communes, les deux enfants nouent un lien spécial. Naruto devient grand-frère et Shizuka petite sœur, même s'ils savent que, un jour, cela ira bien au-delà.

Shizuka demande, quelques mois après leur rencontre, une nuit de pleine lune :

«Naruto nii-chan... Dis-moi... dis-moi si tu m'aimes...»

Il ne s'enfuit pas. Il ne l'embrasse pas fougueusement pendant une heure. Il dit simplement, d'un ton neutre :

«Je vais y réfléchir. A demain, Shizuka-chan.»

Et part dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

Au cours de la journée du lendemain, des ninjas d'un village étranger s'attaquent au village. Tout le quartier Est part en fumée. Les intrus sont finalement arrêtés, après la perte de nombreux shinobis et civils.

Cette nuit là, Naruto attend. L'espoir en son coeur, il tremble malgré tout. Le quartier Est... où est la demeure Hadaki...

Après quelques heures, mené par un étrange instinct, l'apprenti ninja court vers l'ancien brasier. Là ou se tenait auparavant les plus belles maisons de Konoha, il y a à présent des ruines. Un étau enserrant son âme, Naruto appelle sa meilleure amie avec toute la force de sa jeune voix. Des dizaines, peut-être des centaines de fois... Il oublie, plongeant dans ce désespoir dont elle l'avait sauvé.

«Na...ruto-kun...»

Ce n'est qu'un soupir, un souffle, mais le garçon entend cette petite voix. Cette voix qu'il écoute toutes les nuits, qu'il aime plus que tout.

Il court vers la petite fille qui a poussé cette plainte. Elle est allongée, un peu en retrait, sur l'herbe miraculeusement verte après la bataille. Verte... et rouge. Le sang de la jeune kunoishi imbibe le sol. Ses dernières paroles, dans un murmure :

«Dis-moi... si tu m'aimes...»

Naruto se penche vers le corps... si frêle, fragile. Il lui adresse un des sourires qu'elle aime tant. Douleur, soulagement de la revoir, amour. Un dernier souffle agite la poitrine de Shizuka.

«Je t'aime.»

Sa vie s'envole en entendant ces mots. La petite fille morte en adulte aura connu l'amour le plus pur.

Naruto prend le sang dans ses mains. Il se mêle aux larmes, tandis que le petit garçon l'embrasse pour la première et la dernière fois.

Il la regarde, et chuchote encore à son aimée, souriante dans la mort :

« Je t'aime.»

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

J'ai un peu modifié le caractère de Naruto, mais on a qu'à dire que c'est après cet épisode qu'il devient.. hyper actif.

Si quelqu'un est arrivé au bout, j'aimerais un ch'tit conseil en review, pour m'améliorer (y a besoin )Merci.


End file.
